


Limited Warranty

by BlackWave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Five Times, Gen, minimalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWave/pseuds/BlackWave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/2628.html?thread=2617668#t2617668">this</a> kinkmeme prompt. Five times the boys (accidentally) hurt each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Warranty

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for swears

**One**

Harry is clumsy. It's a known fact that given an even vaguely complicated motor task, he will injure someone, most likely himself. Which is why, when they're told that as part of the interview there'll be a challenge, that they'll have to race against each other, he opts to be in a team of one. 

It also means he gets the space hopper, but that's definitely not his main motivation. 

Louis's in a child's toy car, pushed by Zayn, and Liam's giving Niall a piggy back ride. 

The radio station corridors are narrow and almost everyone racing lacks coordination and everyone lacks self preservation, so he's not really sure which lunatic okayed this whole thing. 

The interviewer shouts "Go!" and they're off. 

Somehow Harry's winning and he turns into another corridor triumphantly. Louis and Zayn are hot on his heels, but the narrow corner slows them down. 

The same isn't true for Liam, who doesn't take stock of the unexpected obstruction in time and trips over the car with Louis in it, catching him in the side with his foot and sending himself and Niall crashing into the ground. 

Something heavy and blond lands on Harry, and he slides off the hopper and sprawls onto the floor. Zayn somehow steps all over his hands several times as he rushes to help. 

They're all pretty bruised, apart from Zayn who is instead sheepishly apologetic, but the video is hilarious and the footage of them cuddling and mock-tending each others' wounds in the aftermath has the fans swooning for weeks.

 

**Two**

They're rehearsing for an appearance on some Italian tv show. They'll be singing What Makes You Beautiful, and apart from some slight changes to the choreography and learning where the cameras are, there really isn't all that much to do. 

They're all waiting for someone to come and fit their earpieces. Liam and Niall are standing off to the side, competing to see which of them can flip their mic in the most exciting way. Liam's just managed a particularly impressive aerial spin when he hears Harry yell, "Oi, Liam!" and something heavy hits him hard in the side of the head. 

He doesn't quite go down, but he does stagger into Niall, who catches him around the waist and pins him close to keep him upright. 

"What the fuck was that, you moron?!" 

Niall's yelling at Harry now, but all Liam can focus on is his inner mantra of _ow ow ow_. He can see a mic pack lying on the floor. It looks blurry. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I thought he'd catch it!" 

Harry sounds so miserable that _Liam_ almost feels bad. He thinks maybe he's concussed.

Louis and Zayn wander over and the latter has the presence of mind to sit him on the floor. Louis kisses the side of his head before Zayn drags him off to find a makeup artist to cover what's going to be a spectacular bruise. 

Niall and Harry start massaging his temples, which is actually fairly painful, but they look so hopeful and smiley that he hasn't got the heart to tell them to stop.

 

**Three**

They're staying in a hotel with the hugest beds and they've been told no bouncing but to Louis that's pretty much an open invitation to do the exact opposite. They're in Zayn's room because it has two beds and because Louis thought it would annoy him the most, but actually he's as giggly and happy to be jumping up and down as the rest of them. What happens next is, as they will later explain to Paul, a very unlikely accident. 

Niall and Liam are lounging on the other bed and according to Louis that just won't do.

"Come on, boys!" he cries, and he makes like he's going to leap across. Zayn and Harry start making similar motions and Niall laughs because the beds are _miles_ apart and they'll never make it, but then they _actually_ jump and they _actually do_ land on the bed and Liam bounces a bit and gets elbowed in the stomach by Zayn, but Niall goes _flying_.

The others are in hysterics and Niall's laughing too, from where he's lying on the floor, but his arm hurts and he can't move his hand.

"You guys, I think you broke my wrist."

It's not broken in the end, just sprained, but he has to wear an ace bandage for a couple of weeks and try not to move it too much. His arm ends up getting painfully jostled from all the cuddles the other boys give him, but between Louis' jokes about him being unable to wank and Harry and Liam trying to feed him by throwing stuff at his face, he doesn't think he's ever laughed so hard.

 

**Four**

They're on a plane and Paul's failed to confiscate all their sweets. Louis and Harry are crammed into the same seat, watching a movie and feeding each other m&ms. Niall's leaning over the top of his cubicle ("No Niall, it's just a seat," Harry insists) to talk over their heads to Liam, who's sat behind them, and Harry throws brown m&ms (he's saving the good colors for himself and he's not sorry about it either) into his mouth from time to time. 

Zayn's trying to sleep but obviously not managing because his head appears from the seat behind Niall's.

"Can you shut the fuck up please? I'm try-"

He's cut off by an m&m hitting him square in the eye.

"Arggg! Fuck, you _idiots_."

He doesn't surface again.

Niall leans over into his cubicle, purportedly to comfort him, but really he's just cackling.

 

**Five**

Zayn hates waking up. He hates everything, in the mornings. He especially hates it when the others try to wake him with their obnoxious singing and prodding, which is why he doesn't feel bad about kicking Harry in the shins or slapping Liam's arm or punching Niall in the balls when they start their annoying reverse-lullaby. 

He does feel a _tiny_ bit bad when Niall reacts by snapping his whole body backwards and smashing his head into Louis' jaw. There's blood _everywhere_ , and Zayn's most definitely awake now, and even a bit remorseful and is that a _tooth_ on the floor?

As it turns out, it's only a piece of tooth. Everyone coos over Louis (until he opens his mouth, at which point they laugh - even he admits, it does look funny) and brings him soup and cartons of juice with straws and Harry insists that he looks even prettier than before (but as he has his hands pressed over his mouth to prevent stray giggles escaping when he says it, Louis doesn't really believe him). 

Louis ends up going to same dentist as Niall to get the tooth fixed and Niall talks his ear off the whole time they sit in the waiting room. Louis flicks him in the face and Niall shrieks in outrage.


End file.
